Unspoken Feelings
by Rana Maruta
Summary: Perasaan yang tak pernah terungkapkan dari keduanya, baik Sasori maupun Deidara. Tidak satupun dari mereka berhasil mengungkapkannya. Sampai kematian menjemput Sasori untuk yang kedua kalinya... mereka masih belum bisa menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing. (Special for ELFL-Event: DEAR )


**Special for ELFL-Event: DEAR **

**Theme : Death, Reborn**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori tak bergeming sama sekali ketika menatap seorang wanita tua di hadapannya. Ya, dia adalah Chiyo, neneknya sendiri. Matanya seolah-olah menunjukkan tatapan yang tajam dan menciutkan nyali siapapun yang melihatnya. Sedangkan, di balik boneka Hirukonya, tatapannya justru masih datar seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, sayu matanya menunjukkan raut kesedihannya. Tak ada satu pun orang yang tau mengenai apa yang dirasakan Master Kugutsu itu.

Dia memang belum yakin untuk melawan neneknya sendiri. Apakah secepat ini dia akan menyerahkan hidup untuk keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki? Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, selain membiarkan neneknya menang dalam pertarungannya nanti.

Tapi bagaimana dengan partnernya? Sasori bahkan terlalu takut untuk melihat ke arah partnernya, Deidara yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Apa yang harus diucapkannya? Mungkin Deidara akan marah mengetahui rencananya…. Atau….

"Danna…"

Ia hanya menoleh….

Sepertinya Sasori memang tak sanggup mengatakan perpisahan pada partnernya itu.

* * *

"Hmm, tidak ada pilihan lain."

Deidara tidak sedih, dia justru bangga akan seni yang nantinya dia tunjukkan pada lawannya saat ini, Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu caramu untuk mati, aku juga mempunyai cara yang berseni, hmm." Deidara bergumam sangat pelan, sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman kebahagiaan.

"Maaf Tobi," bisiknya. "Danna, liat seniku! Aku akan meledak dalam seni! Hmm."

Deidara sedikit merasa bersalah karena akan meninggalkan kohainya, Tobi. Tapi di sisi lain, dia benar-benar tak sabar ingin menemui partner lamanya di 'sana'. Masih banyak kata-kata yang belum tersampaikan pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Danna' itu. Dia melebarkan senyumannya.

"KATSU!"

* * *

"Tch, perang-perangan seperti ini benar-benar tidak berguna."

"Jangan terlalu menganggap remeh Danna, hmm."

"Dasar bocah, aku lebih tua darimu. Aku sudah berpengalaman dengan perang."

Sasori memandang seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya saat ini. Sebuah senyuman yang lebih terkesan seperti seringaian mengembang di bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Setelah sekian lama tak mendengar suara partnernya, kini dia bisa menikmati saat-saat mendengar ocehan dari Deidara.

Deidara masih senang jika berhasil membuat partnernya marah. Tapi Sasori belum terlalu marah, atau lebih tepatnya dia memang tak pernah bermaksud untuk marah pada Deidara. Tidak masalah, apakah ini hanya tubuh palsu, atau dunia yang seharusnya tidak ia tempati lagi… bagi Deidara asal bisa melihat 'Danna' nya lagi, itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Lagipula, aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti boneka begini," kata Sasori.

"Bukannya kau juga boneka Danna?" ujar Deidara.

"Apa katamu?"

"Kalau kau boneka, seharusnya kau tidak perlu protes, hmm."

"Deidara, kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh?"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu Danna… kita sudah mati, hmm."

Mereka memulai perdebatan yang tidak penting, sama seperti dulu….

"Tch." Sasori mendecak sebal.

"Lagipula Danna tidak akan berani membunuhku, walaupun beribu kali kau mengatakannya…," Kata Deidara seolah membuat kemenangan telak atas perdebatannya dengan Sasori.

Sasori tidak menjawabnya. Deidara benar, dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai melukai Deidara, apalagi membunuhnya. Sasori menghela nafasnya. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa dia masih bisa membiarkan seorang -bocah yang selalu membuatnya marah- tetap hidup dan berada di sampingnya selama ini.

"Na Danna, apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu kau selalu bilang kalau aku ini tipe orang yang akan cepat mati?"

"Ya, buktinya kau memang sudah mati di umurmu yang masih muda," Sasori kembali mengingat momen saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sasori memang mengatakan kalau Deidara akan mati muda. Dan ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Tapi kau mati lebih cepat dariku, hmm!" elak Deidara.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak akan mudah mati! Tapi nyatanya kau kalah dengan nenekmu sendiri. Danna payah!" Deidara semakin menyulut kemarahan Sasori.

"Hhhhh, kau memang akan selalu membuatku marah, bocah," kata Sasori

"Hoo… jadi Danna tidak bisa mengancamku lagi ya? Hmm."

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan. Ingat, aku lebih tua darimu. Kau harus menghormatiku."

"Aku memang menghormatimu, aku menghargai senimu, bahkan aku memanggilmu Sasori no Danna!" seru Deidara.

Sasori tau selama ini memang Deidara yang mengakui seninya, tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah mengakui seni Deidara. Bukan berarti Sasori tidak mempedulikannya. Dia justru selalu melindungi Deidara saat menghadapi bahaya.

"Sudahlah tak usah dilanjutkan," ucap Sasori.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar sudah menyiapkan tanah liatmu itu dengan baik?" tanyanya.

Deidara tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. Pertanyaan yang hampir selalu ditanyakan oleh Sasori, bahkan ketika mereka telah mati seperti sekarang ini. Deidara memang hanya membawa sedikit tanah liat, tapi dia tidak akan memberitahukannya pada Sasori. Dia sadar selama ini Sasori memperhatikannya dan prihatin padanya, sehingga hampir segala sesuatunya selalu diingatkan oleh Sasori. Partnernya itu pasti khawatir padanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu begitu? Aku selalu mempersiapkannya dengan baik, hmm!" jawab Deidara seolah kesal terhadap pertanyaan yang diberikan Sasori.

"Karena kau ceroboh, lihat saja kalau ada apa-apa, selalu aku yang menanganinya," ujar Sasori.

"Aku kan tidak memintanya, Danna sendiri yang selalu menghalangiku!"

"Ya baiklah, aku sendiri yang melakukannya. Itu agar kau tidak terluka bocah," sahut Sasori.

Deidara bungkam. Tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ternyata benar Sasori selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Huh." Sasori mendengus.

Mereka saling diam sesaat.

"Tapi bukan berarti mengorbankan nyawamu, hmm," Deidara tidak ingin melihat wajah partnernya saat ini, dia hanya memandang langit yang cerah, sayangnya di bawah langit itu hanya akan ada darah dimana-mana.

Sasori sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak… tidak… Kau pergi terlalu cepat, apakah itu caramu melindungiku?" tanya Deidara, masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau marah?" tanya Sasori.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau tidak memberitahuku waktu itu. Aku tau Danna membiarkan bocah pink dan nenekmu sendiri untuk menang kan?" Amarah Deidara hampir memuncak, tapi ini perasaan yang berbeda. Dia pun ingin Sasori tau kalau ia juga peduli padanya.

"Deidara…." Sasori tidak melanjutkannya, tidak bisa menemukan satu kata yang tepat untuk menenangkan partnernya. Dia hanya bisa memanggil namanya.

"Danna, kau bahkan membiarkanku hidup dengan makhluk bertopeng itu!"

Deidara benar-benar mencapai puncak amarahnya. Ya, dia marah…. Lebih tepatnya kecewa. Dia bahkan belum memulai perangnya, tapi rasanya ia sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, tentu saja dia tidak akan melepaskan jiwanya dengan perkara sesepele ini.

"Kau meninggalkanku…."

Ternyata bulir demi bulir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Dia menggeram, tangannya mengepal, menahan isakannya. Deidara melimpahkan seluruh air matanya yang belum sempat terjatuh saat Sasori meninggalkannya dulu. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti perasaan apa ini. Tapi sejauh yang dia tau, berada di dekat Sasori adalah kebahagiaan.

"Dei…," Sasori mendekati Deidara dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Sasori sungguh tak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Deidara saat ini, tapi melihatnya menangis juga membuat Sasori merasa sedih.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori. Membuat Deidara merasa sakit, karena Sasori begitu peduli padanya.

"Tidak usah mempedulikanku Danna! Hmm!" Deidara sedikit membentak. Membiarkan Sasori terus memperhatikannya hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Dia tidak mungkin berharap. Sudah pasti Sasori peduli padanya hanya sebagai partner yang harus saling melindungi. Tentu saja! Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Dia cuma menginginkan Sasori terus berada di dekatnya. Dia tau itu egois, dan dia tau Sasori tak mungkin memiliki keinginan yang sama dengan dirinya. Itulah yang membuatnya sedih….

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ak-…."

"Sasori no Danna…" Deidara hendak mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya. Ini memang benar-benar egois…. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi….

Deidara akan mengatakannya. Dia ingin Sasori ada untuknya sampai kapanpun….

"Baik, kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan," Kata Sasori. Sasori hanya bisa memandang wajah partnernya itu yang tampak hancur perasaannya.

Deidara tidak tersenyum. Sekali lagi Sasori masih menuruti permintaannya. Dia mungkin kecewa dengan jawaban Sasori, tapi dia rasa itu keputusan yang terbaik.

"Bocah."

Sasori tersenyum sekilas, senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan dan tampak tulus di mata Deidara. Deidara bisa mengangkat sudut bibirnya sekarang. Dia ingin Sasori tetap memanggilnya seperti itu. Deidara tidak ingin Sasori berubah, dia hanya ingin Sasori tetap berada di sisinya.

Melihat Deidara masih belum sepenuhnya bangkit dari kesedihannya, sepertinya Sasori belum bisa mengatakan perasaannya saat ini.

* * *

"Tch."

Deidara menyaksikan malam sendirian. Dinginnya angin malam menembus jubah merah _maroon-_nya dan menusuk kulitnya. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang diterbangkan pula oleh angin. Dia berdiri di antara pepohonan, tapi masih bisa melihat setengah dari bulan purnama saat itu. Dia merasa seperti tak punya arah tujuan saat ini. Sesuatu masih mengganjal hatinya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, dia tak punya cukup waktu untuk berpikir tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu. Kurotsuchi dan yang lainnya pasti akan segera menemukannya. Ya, dia sedang menjadi buronan dadakan setelah berhasil kabur dengan Zetsu.

"Kau meninggalkanku lagi Danna…," lirihnya.

"Itu waktu yang terlalu singkat," Deidara masih merenungi bagaimana bisa Sasori mati lebih cepat darinya lagi.

"Arrrgghh! Apa yang kupikirkan! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini! Hmm." Deidara tau dia harus bersikap layaknya shinobi. Dia harus tegar. Tapi yang dia tak habis pikir, hal yang sewajarnya dihadapi orang pada umumnya…. Kematian. Hal itu yang telah dihadapinya begitu juga Sasori. Tapi ini untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasori menghadapi kematiannya lagi, dan itu sedikit banyak membuatnya terpukul.

"Ehm, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih," kata Deidara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku…." Kalimatnya terpenggal. Dia sadar dia memang sendiri saat ini. Dalam artian tidak ada seorang partner untuk bekerja sama.

Herannya, Deidara tidak bisa menangis walaupun Sasori telah mati. Begitu juga saat dulu, tapi dia memang sedih, kecewa bahkan marah ditinggal oleh partnernya tersebut. Dia baru saja bisa menangis saat dia bertemu Sasori kembali beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia hanya menangis saat itu….

"Ekh…."

Dia ingin menangis. Tapi tidak bisa, entah apa yang mengganjalnya.

'_Kau baik-baik saja?'_ kalimat Sasori tiba-tiba saja terngiang di kepalanya. Deidara memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk mengabaikan.

'_Keluarkan saja kalau memang mengganjalmu._' Deidara tersentak dan membuka matanya. Tidak. Dia tau itu suara Sasori, tapi tidak ada Sasori di sini.

"Ini sungguh konyol, hmm!" bentaknya pada diri sendiri.

'_Kau itu memang ceroboh.' _Dia mengingat perkataan Sasori kembali. Sasori benar…. Dirinya memang ceroboh. Kenapa membiarkan Sasori mati?

'_Dasar bocah._'

Kali ini matanya mulai merasa panas. Pelupuknya tergenangi oleh air mata. Deidara membiarkan air tersebut mengalir dari sudut mata _Aquamarine_-nya. Yah, dia menangisi Sasori untuk yang kedua kalinya. Satu kalimat itu saja sudah membuat hatinya luluh lantak. Ada perasaan sedih, tapi juga bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Dan dia memang selalu punya permintaan, termasuk sekarang ini… dia ingin Sasori memanggilnya sekali lagi.

Malam itu hening. Tidak suara apapun selain suara Deidara yang sesekali menahan isakannya. Sunyi malam menemaninya saat ini. Dia menunggu…. Mungkin dia bisa mendengar suara Sasori sekali lagi.

Dia masih menunggu….

"Yah, Aku tau ini memang berlebihan…." Deidara mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Dalam hatinya Deidara masih menunggu Sasori.

"Tapi sekali saja…."

….

"Aku ingin mendengarmu…."

Hanya hembusan angin yang menjawabnya.

.

.

.

**~OMAKE~**

"Maaf Dei, aku belum sempat mengatakannya lagi."

"Sepertinya kau juga akan marah padaku lagi." Sasori menyesali dirinya sendiri yang masih belum juga mengatakan apa yang ingin diutarakannya pada Deidara.

Dia melihat Deidara berjalan menuju kolam, dan akhirnya berhenti di sana. Terlihat Deidara mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatapnya. Sasori tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Deidara saat ini. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya saja dia terlihat bingung dan gundah. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan air matanya, Sasori pikir Deidara akan lebih lega dan tidak akan sedih lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia masih sedikit sedih.

"Bocah cengeng," Sasori tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku yakin kau kuat," gumam Sasori pelan masih memperhatikan tingkah Deidara.

Lalu muncul Zetsu di belakang Deidara. Mereka mulai membicarakan rencana mereka. Ternyata Deidara tidak sepenuhnya memikirkan hal sepele seperti kepergian Sasori.

"Masih saja membanggakan seni bodohmu," kata Sasori.

"Sepertinya kau lebih suka berbicara tentang seni daripada mendengarkanku ya…."

Dia mengamati Deidara dan tersenyum.

….

"Aku menyayangimu."

….

Sekali lagi hanya angin yang menghembuskan daun-daun sekitar.

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenernya saya juga gak tau fanfic ini genrenya apa, jadi mohon maaf kalo gak sesuai,**

**Atau mungkin ceritanya bikin bingung? **

**Dan ini pertama kalinya saya publish fanfic yang gak humor, mungkin agak aneh ya?**

**Maka dari itu, terima kritik dan sarannya kok ^^**

**Regard,**

**Author**


End file.
